From Start to Finish
by Horsey Chik
Summary: It's my first CSI Miami so please R&R and tell me what you think.When Ashleigh Caine comes to Miami to live with her father,she has every thing plained out,but then things start to go wrong right from the start.
1. Meet Ashleigh JorjaNicole Caine

"Hey Ashleigh what are you doing here"

A teenaged looking girl named Ashleigh turned around to see Alexx standing a few feet a way. Ashleigh looked about 14 yrs had long brown hair and sapphire-crystal-blue eyes.

"Alexx, I've came to live dad is he here?"

"He's out on a call and I don't know when he'll be back, but come to the break room, Calleigh and Eric will already be there and were all going out to lunch"

"Of cause I'll come Alexx, any chance to meet new people"

Ashleigh follows Alexx to the break room. They talked along the way about how Ashleigh's life was in Las Vages with the Delines. When Ashleigh walks in she looks around. 'This is to cool.' Thought Ashleigh 'I can't believe that he has this cool place and all these things'

Ashleigh's thoughts are soon interrupted

"Hi you must be Ashleigh; I'm Calleigh, Calleigh Duquesne, the ballistic expert."

"What….oh, sorry I'm Ashleigh, Abbie for short

...you already know don't you um...um...Calleigh"

"Ashleigh are you all there today" Alexx called from across the room.

"Yah I'm fine but thanks anyway Alexx"

"Hey why don't we all go out for lunch before our break is over" Eric said walking towards the door

"Ok ok calm down Eric were coming" answered Calleigh

"Um before we go were can I put my stuff"

Calleigh points to a corner "just put it all over there"

"So where are we going" Ashleigh asked as soon as she closed the Hummer's door.

"To subway, cause I love that place" replied Calleigh

"Yah she goes there everyday, you do eat other foods don't you Calleigh?"

"For your information Eric I do eat 'other' food"

"Could you guys quit it" Alexx called from the drivers side "your given me a headache"

"Sorry Alexx" Calleigh and Eric chord

10 mins later Alexx, Calleigh, Ashleigh and Eric had ordered and were sitting down and eating.

"So Ashleigh who's your father" ask Eric

Ashleigh smiled "You'll have till wait till after lunch to find out"

Calleigh's mobile phone rang so she excused herself.

"Hey guys our lunch is cut short, H called and ask if we could meet him back at the lab"

They got up and left but not before Eric started on the complains he had to say.

"Great every time we have a good lunch we have to end it" complained Eric

Calleigh turned around to face Eric "don't complain 'cause it's usually you calling one of use"

"So where do we have to go Cal" Alexx asked

"To some horse riding school, a girl was shot and her horse has a broken leg"

Ashleigh looked interested "What's the riding school called Calleigh"

"Willow Brook Stables, have you heard of it before?"

"I ride there and my horses Madison and Roxanna are agisted there"

When they got there Ashleigh ran towards Roxy and saw her in the Paddock with Maddie.

"Hey Calleigh come here and meet my horses" Ashleigh called

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec"

Calleigh started towards the paddock where Ashleigh was when a hand grabbed her by the arm and stoped her.

"Calleigh who is she" Horatio pointed to the girl who had her back to them.

"Her names Ashleigh and she's here to see her dad"

At the sound of her name Ashleigh turned around and saw Horatio.

"Dad oh my god Daddy"

Ashleigh ran up to Horatio and flung her arms around Horatio.

Horatio pulled her of him and looked at her them a smile creped across his face.

"Ashleigh you've grown so much"

"Well I am 14 and quite with out a dad"


	2. To keep the truth is to lie

"I wish she was dead or could just disappear for ever!"

"Who Abbie?"

Abbie walked into the morgue to talk to Alexx.

"It's Rebecca she's all over Dad like a bad rash, nothing is going how I've planed it and Calleigh doesn't even no"

"Explain it all to me Ashleigh"

Ashleigh did as she was told by Alexx and began to explain it all to Alexx who had a body that was being prosed.

"So you think Horatio still has feeling for Calleigh even through he's going out with Rebecca."

"Right but Dad still thinks that's Calleigh and John Hagan are going out and he's got it all wrong and wont listen to anyone"

"And let me guess you don't know what to do"

"Right but I do know that something else is….Hey dad"

Just at that point Horatio walked in and unfortunately (for Ashleigh) with Rebecca right behind him"

"Alexx I hope that Ashleigh isn't being a pain"

"Ashleigh is just fine company Horatio"

"Well if I'm not wonted here I'm gonna go see if I can find Calleigh...see ya"

Calleigh was walking round the corner towards the break room

When she went dizzy and bumped into Ashleigh

"Hey Cal are you all right?"

"Yah I'm fine…arrrhhh"

A sharp pain went through Calleigh's stomach. Calleigh lent forward with her arm on her stomach.

"Calleigh…are you ok"

Eric came from flying around the corner

"What Happened?"

"It's Calleigh she's in pain"

"No I'm fine it's just aarrhh"

Calleigh's arm went back over her stomach and she lent forward again.

Calleigh are you ok" Horatio stood next to her with an arm around her for support.

"No I don't think so aaarrrhhh"

"Calleigh I think you might need to go to the….."

"Oh no, no, no and no, no hospitals Horatio, it's differently out of the question…aaarrrhhh"

Another pain went through Calleighs stomach the pains were getting worse. She was starting to look pail Ashleigh noticed it and so did Alexx and Horatio. Calleigh started to feel dizzy again and then collapsed into Horatio's arms.

"Ok I'm taking her to the hospital, Alexx take over and Eric watch Abbie for me"

"Go Horatio just go" said Alexx

And with that Horatio was gone.

"Mr. Caine, I'm Dr. Jaycubs, Ms. Duquesne's doctor."

"Yes, is she ok?"

"She's fine, I won't tell you everything though, but I will tell you that Ms. Duquesne has had something that she shouldn't have had, which made her very sick, she could have died if you hadn't have gotten her in any sooner"

"Could I have a few mins with her?"

Yah shore, but she's wonting to go home and I don't wont her left alone"

"I'll be able to help you there"

"Thank you"

Calleigh was deeply lost in her own thoughts.

_I can't believe I was pregnant, 11 ½ months. Horatio, the father. _The name kept repeating it's self in her head.

_I can't tell him, oh lard what am I to do_

Calleigh didn't hear the knock on the door but felt something, a hand, on her leg which made her jump a bit.

"Calleigh Duquesne lost in thought?"

"Yah um thanks for holding me back at csi.

"Hey what are friends for Cal?"

_Yah what ever _

"I'll be able to come back to work on Monday"

"No need to Calleigh, I'll give you Monday off"

"No, Horatio don't go feeling all sorry for me just because I had something that I shouldn't have had ok, I'm not telling you or anyone else anymore"

"Calleigh I don't expect you to tell me anything I just care"

_Yah right you do wont me to tell you everything but soon you'll start bugging me bout it just wait, Horatio Caine_

"Horatio could I please have sometime to myself"

"Shore Cal I'll be in at 3:00 to pick you up cause your doc said you could leave if you were with someone and well that someone is me"

"hhhmmmmm……ok"

"Ok see ya Cal"

Horatio planted a kiss on Calleigh's forehead and left the room.

_Oh thank god he's gone, but now I have to spend all of tonight with him and he's gonna wont to get anything out of me he can, but I wont let him._


	3. sleep is forever

It was about 3:15 when Horatio came to pick up Calleigh. When he got there she was lying with her eyes closed but was a wake, unbeknown to Horatio.

"Cal…Calleigh"

"Horatio I'm a wake" answered Calleigh with her eyes closed.

"Well then are you ready to go?"

"Yah"

Calleigh carefully got of the ready made bed, she winced in pain from leaning over, hoping that Horatio haderent heard or seen her she started to walk towards the door.

Horatio grabbed Calleigh by the arm a spun her around.

"Calleigh your in pain aren't you?"

"No…"

Horatio gave her one of his 'I know the truth' looks

"Ok so just a little"

"You need help"

"No I'll live form a while"

Calleigh started out the room again with Horatio behind her.

"Calleigh you look a little tensed up are you ok"

"Yah, I guess I'm a little tired"

"Well I'm shore Ashleigh and I will be as quite as possible when we get home so you can sleep"

"Thanks Horatio"

On the drive back to Horatio's Calleigh fell asleep; she felt safe, sursuer and totally her self with Horatio. Horatio hadn't noticed that Calleigh was asleep until they'd gotten home.

Horatio turned to look only to fine her fast a sleep.

_Oh Calleigh you look so beautiful if only I could…nah it'll never happen. _Though Horatio

Carefully picking her up Horatio carried Calleigh to his bedroom where he lied her down and moved the stray piece of blonde hair that was covering her cheek.

"Calleigh your as light as a feather and have hair as golden as the sun" whispered Horatio. He gave Calleigh a final Kiss on the forehead and left.

"Dad I'm home" Ashleigh yelled from the front door.

"Sshh can you be any louder" He answered coming out of his room

"Why?"

"Calleigh's asleep that's why"

"Oh sorry"

Ashleigh went to the Kitchen and helped herself to some honey dew then started her homework.

"Dad could you help me with this?"

"Yah, with what Abbie?"

"Well we have to write 'bout someone we know and the job they do so can I write bout you?"

"No cause you already about me why knot try Calleigh"

"I guess I could" Ashleigh thought for a bit "Ok I will"

"RINNGG"

"Hello"

"Hey Ashleigh its Susie"

"Hey Sus how are you ane Madison?"

"Fine thank and yourself?"

"Ok apart from Rebecca"

"Well could I please speak to you father Ashleigh?"

"Sore I'll just get him for you"

Ashleigh found Horatio in his room watching Calleigh sleep.

"Hey lover boy Susie's on to phone and wont's to talk to you"

Horatio smiled "I'm no lover boy and thank you for the phone"

Ashleigh handed Horatio the phone and turned to leave.

"Hey Susie whats up"

"It's Madison she won't's to see you"

"Susie if you say so I would love to have her stay the night ok"

"Thank you so much Horatio"

"Ashleigh, Madison's coming over to sleep"

"Cool I'll get a bed ready for her"

The next Chapter will tell you how Calleigh became pregnant with Horatio's baby!


	4. trust me

Calleigh sat up in bed and looked around taking in the unfamiliar room and sent that filled the air.

Quickly remembering where she was Calleigh got out of bed and opened the door.

"No sorry Alexx Calleigh's asleep so I could get her to call you back"

"Does Alexx won't to talk to me?"

Calleigh walked up behind Horatio.

"Hey you're a wake did you sleep well"

"Yes thank you and the phone?"

"Yah its Alexx"

Calleigh picked up the cordless phone from Horatio and walked off in the direction she had just come from.

After closing the bedroom door Calleigh sat on the bed and talked.

"Hey Alexx how are you?"

"I'm fine and your self?"

"Still a little sore but I'll live"

"Calleigh, Horatio's told me there's more to your story that your not sharing"

"Alexx he can't keep anything to himself can he"

"He cares for you Calleigh"

"Yah well if he did, don't you think he'd keep it to himself"

"Calleigh what is it you don't want to share"

"Alexx I don't feel ready to share it yet"

"Well it's on thing off your back then"

"Well ok I'll tell you, only you have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean no-one"

"You secret's safe with me Cal"

"It all started when Horatio and I were going out before Ashleigh came to live with him. We had sex a few times, then one night Horatio said we should stop dating because if we broke up one of us would properly want a transfer to some place else. Then when I went to hospital today the doctor told me that I had been 11 ½ weeks pregnant I didn't have a clue how then it hit me after Horatio left I haven't told him and don't think I wont to."

"Well it's up to you honey but if I were you I'd tell him before it's to late"

"But Alexx how come I didn't know I was pregnant"

"Some people still get periods when there pregnant Cal didn't your mother ever tell you that?"

"I guess not!"

"Calleigh dinners ready" Called Ashleigh

"Hey Alexx I've gotta go I'll come to csi tomorrow ok bye"

"Bye and Calleigh tell him"

Before Calleigh could protest Alexx hung up.

RR and tell me weather Calleigh should tell Horatio that she pregnant with Horatio's Child.


	5. the truth

Calleigh missed out on dinner that night; she told Horatio she wasn't feeling very well. Before Calleigh new it she was asleep again.

Calleigh turned around and looked at the digital clock on the bedside table (in Horatio's room) which read 5:35.

Having no idea on what to do Calleigh wrote a note and decided to get away from everything and left.

It was 6:30 when Horatio woke up. Hoping to talk to Calleigh before he went to work Horatio walked towards the spear room only find an empty and made bed with a letter laying on top. Horatio sat down, picked up the letter and read:

_Horatio, _

_I'm so sorry to leave with out warning. But I just had to get away from everything that has happened to me so far in my life. I've been wonting to tell you this ever since I got out of Hospital. I was pregnant with your child. I'm so very sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but I just couldn't say it to your face and I also didn't want to break up you and Rebecca. Alexx is the only other person who knows._

_Calleigh _

Horatio just stared into space and thought!

_Oh god why, why didn't she tell me. _

Calleigh couldn't believe that she was leaving a good life behind to go back to her old life in Darnell.

After a 5 hour plane trip from Miami to Darnell, Calleigh found her mother waiting for her.

"Calleigh how are you?"

"I'm fine I guess"

"Oh sweetie what happened?"

"Mum can I tell you when we get home please"

"Of cause sweetie"

"Alexx she's left"

Horatio walked into the morgue with a worried expression on his face.

"Who Horatio"

"Calleigh, she's left only this note behind"

Horatio gave Alexx the note to read which Calleigh had left.

"So she did end up telling you did she"

"Yah she did but only in a letter"

"Well I don't blame her I would to if the man of my child was off with another woman"

"Alexx I still love her it's just I thought she was with John"

"Horatio she hates John, why on earth would she want to be with him"

"I don't know, it's just all getting to confusing" Horatio sat down and sighed

"Alexx do you know where she went?"

"Yah to stay with her Mother in Darnell, but Horatio let her be for a while"

"Ok"

Horatio went off to work unaware of the bad this the day had a head.

Please tell me what you think should happen next. But I'm gonna set everything about 3 months ahead


	6. 3 Months Later and what happened after y...

**3 Months Later**

"Calleigh there's someone hear to see you!"

"Ok I'll be down in a minute" Calleigh called from her room.

"Jordyn what do think?"  
Calleigh's 15 yr old adopted sister was helping her get ready to out shopping with her.

"Well I like the light pink mini skirt and black halter"

"Ok meet me down stairs while I change"

"Ok see ya"

Jordyn closed the door be hind her and left.

"Hey who are you?" Jordyn stoped half way down the stairs.

"I'm Horatio Caine and you are"

"Holleigh Duquesne"

Calleigh called from her room

"Jordyn who are you talking to?"

"Um…Horatio Caine"  
Calleigh stood at the top of the steps

'_God Jordyn is a splitting image of Calleigh'_

"Hey what are you doing here "

"Well I came to see how my ballistic expert is"

"So you're 'Lt' Horatio Caine" Jordyn announced "Calleigh couldn't stop talking about you and…"

"And how I love you as my boss"

"Calleigh could we please talk"

"Ok I guess that's my que to leave then"  
Jordyn turned around and headed out side

"Calleigh a lot has happened since you left"

"Sit and tell me"  
Horatio followed Calleigh to the lounge and sat facing her

"Well about 2 weeks after you left Ashleigh, Susie and Madison were going out when the car ran off the road, Susie died and Ashleigh made it far enough to tell me to marry you, Madison survived"

"Oh my god Horatio I don't know what to"

"I had a month off work and Alexx always said that I was pining for you"

Horatio pursed for a few minutes

"Horatio…Jordyn is my adopted sister, My mama adopted her but she says I'm more like her daughter she's so unbelievable"

"Calleigh are you ever gonna come back?"

"Horatio I don't know!"

"Well remember you'll always have a place back at CSI"

"Thank you!" and she meant it

"I must go I have to be back at work tomorrow"

Calleigh and Horatio stood up their eyes locked and their lips met, the kiss turned into a passionate but soft one that neither one of them want to brake.

Horatio pulled a way after a few minutes and left he turned around to see Calleigh's back turned towards him.


End file.
